


EASY ON YOU

by taexual



Series: EXO by taexual [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealous, Jealousy, Smut, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 07:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taexual/pseuds/taexual
Summary: [fem!reader]jongdae had promised he’d teach you how to play pool. obviously, he didn’t expect you to be a natural at the game. not to mention the amount of support you received from others...





	EASY ON YOU

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: jealous jongdae & some sexual themes if you squint

Despite being in a relationship with Jongdae for almost a year now, the two of you still went on dates regularly; that is, at least once a week. If that wasn‘t possible, both of you made up for lost time by going out as often as you could just to spend some time together. Naturally, after visiting so many restaurants, your dates had started to get boring. You still enjoyed each other's company -- that didn't change -- but eating out was starting to get old.

“You know what?” Jongdae said after the two of you had finished dinner and were waiting for the bill. “Let’s not go home yet.”

“And do what instead?” you asked with a small smile, always more than ready for an adventure with him.

“There’s this really cool sports bar across the street,” Jongdae said and then noticed your surprised expression. “Don’t worry, I’m not taking you there to watch football.”

“Oh, good,” you said, sighing in relief. “Because you know how much I love when sweaty old men yell into my ear.”

He laughed at this. “I’ll make sure no one yells into your ear. Unless it’s me.”

“Oh, sure, that’s better.”

Both of you laughed this time.

“No, but seriously. We could play pool there,” your boyfriend offered, giving a quick smile to the waiter who brought you the bill. “Thank you.”

“Pool?” you raised your eyebrows. “I don’t know how to play pool.”

“That’s great!” Jongdae said excitedly. “I’ll teach you.”

You already knew that Jongdae would not have enough patience to actually teach you how to properly play, but spending more time with him doing something you haven't done before did sound fun, so you just shrugged your shoulders.

“Sure,” you said. “Let’s try that.”

* * *

 

The sports bar, surprisingly, wasn’t overcrowded. Jongdae must have known that not many people would be here tonight or he wouldn’t have brought you here since he knew how much you hated large crowds.

After helping you take your coat off, he guided you to the bar, where he left you for a moment to check if the two of you could play pool or if someone else was doing that right now. While you waited, you ordered a glass of coke, wanting to occupy yourself with something other than staring at crowds of intimidating young men who downed pint after pint, all while screaming excitedly at the TV on the wall behind the bar.

Smiling at your order, the bartender grabbed an empty glass. “You’re probably the only person in this bar who’s not ordering an alcoholic beverage.”

“I don’t like to drink,” you explained, shrugging your shoulders.

“And yet you’re in a bar…” he said.

“Yeah,” Jongdae’s voice was heard behind you as you felt him place an arm around your waist. “She’s with her boyfriend.”

“Oh. That's cool, man,” the bartender said, straightening his posture suddenly. “I was just making conversation.”

“How about you make her the drink she asked for instead?” Jongdae shot back and you frowned, turning your head to give your boyfriend a look.

Choosing not to fight with him about this right now, you waited until the bartender finished pouring the coke into your glass and then handed it to you.

“How much—” you started to say.

“It’s on the house,” the bartender said after a quick glance at Jongdae.

“Thank you,” you said, smiling apologetically.

The bartender nodded, not daring to smile back, and you felt Jongdae pull you away from the bar. Once both of you were far enough, you stopped walking and turned to look at him.

“What was that?” you questioned.

“What was what?” Jongdae asked innocently, reaching out to take a sip of your drink.

You moved the coke away from him, the plastic straw rolling around the walls of the glass. “Why did you have to attack that poor guy like that?”

“Because that poor guy was giving you heart eyes,” Jongdae said.

“So? Was I giving him the heart eyes back?”

“I actually don’t know. You had your back turned to me.”

You widened your eyes. “Do you seriously not trust me?”

Jongdae sighed, not liking where this was going. “I do. Of course I do. I know you weren’t giving him anything back. You were just being nice.”

“Exactly,” you said, extending your drink to finally let him take a sip. “Then what’s the problem?”

“There’s no problem,” he replied after swallowing the drink. “I just don’t like it when other guys hit on you.”

“I’m _your_ girlfriend, Dae.”

“I know,” he said giving you a smile and then placing an arm around your shoulders to bring your body closer to his. “Now let’s go. I want to teach my _girlfriend_ how to play pool.”

The two of you reached the pool table and much to Jongdae’s displeasure he was forced to notice at least five men surrounding it. They weren’t playing, they were just standing there, discussing the latest basketball game. They moved away from the table when they saw Jongdae pick up a few cue sticks and hand one to you, but they were still nearby, and now that they'd noticed you, they weren't really planning on relocating elsewhere.

You looked at the stick that Jongdae had given you, softly touching the narrow end. “Why is mine shorter than yours?”

“Because you’re shorter than me,” he replied simply as he assembled the balls into the triangle form. Once he was satisfied, he quickly took the form off. “Do you want to break?”

“To do _what?”_ you asked, clueless about the vocabulary.

“Breaking is the first shot,” Jongdae explained, walking around the table to stand next to you. “You can break straight or at an angle. Whichever ball falls into the pocket first, the striped or the solid one, that will be your type of balls for this game.”

“Right,” you said. “So, I’m supposed to hit this white ball in order for all of the other ones to scatter, right?”

“Basically, yeah.”

“But they’re in such a neat triangle…” you pouted playfully.

Jongdae laughed at this. “We’ll make the triangle again later if you want. Now break.”

“Okay,” you said, taking your cue stick and approaching the end of the table. You stopped for a moment and then turned to your boyfriend again. “So, how do I hold this stick?”

Jongdae walked over to you, standing to your side and leaning over you as he positioned one of your hands on the end of the cue stick and the other one under the narrow end of the stick.

“Hold the stick under your thumb and next to your index finger,” he spoke, his lips close to your ear, as he positioned your fingers in the proper way. “Now aim into the middle of the cue ball.”

You moved the cue stick while Jongdae guided you.

“How hard do I hit?” you asked.

“As hard as you want,” he said. “Of course, don’t overdo it. We don’t want the balls flying everywhere.”

You snickered at this.

“A-are you seriously laughing at the word ‘balls’ right now?” he asked, smiling at your reaction.

You shook your head, biting your lip to stop yourself from laughing. “I’m a mature adult. Of course I’m not laughing at that.”

Finally, with Jongdae’s help, you managed to break. He pulled away from you, watching the balls roll around the table until eventually, two striped ones fell into the left corner pocket.

“Alright, so the striped ones are yours,” he said, observing if any other balls fell in. “The solid balls are mine.”

You had to cover your mouth at this. Jongdae didn’t notice this at first, but when he turned his head to look at you, you were already fanning your face and trying to refrain from laughing.

“You’re a twelve-year-old,” he told you, shaking his head. “Come on, your turn. Try to do this one on your own.”

“What, again?” you asked. “But I just went.”

“Yeah. If a ball falls into a pocket, you go again,” Jongdae said, while you turned to look at the pool table, scanning it. “Obviously, aim to hit the striped balls.”

“What happens if I hit yours?”

“I’m probably going to be in pain.”

“Why would you—Jongdae!” you said, realizing that, after teasing you for being immature, he was now purposefully making jokes about balls -- and grinning wider and wider with each word that you said, “I meant the balls that are yours. The solid ones. Why are you laughing?! I thought I was the twelve-year-old.”

He doubled over in laughter again, leaning onto the pool table to keep his balance. This time it was you shaking your head at him as you gave apologetic looks to the men nearby who watched Jongdae with confusion--and concern--in their eyes.

“O-okay,” your boyfriend said, finally calming down and wiping the tears from his eyes, “if you hit the solid balls,” he took in a sharp breath so as not to start laughing again, “it’ll be my turn.”

“Right,” you said, standing at the corner of the pool table in front of the cue ball that was positioned right in front of a striped ball, which, in turn, rested in front of the corner right pocket.

You raised your cue stick, almost poking a man who was standing nearby. Taking the hint, he moved away while Jongdae snickered at the fact that you didn’t even notice your cue stick nearly stabbing the man right in the ribs.

Following your boyfriend’s previous orders, you held the stick just like he'd showed you and lined the tip of the stick with the cue ball. It took you a moment to aim and you heard Jongdae snore jokingly.

“Stop distracting me,” you told him. “Or I truly _will_ hit your balls.”

He laughed at this. “Come on, just hit. No matter what happens, I—”

Softly, you retreated your stick before hitting the cue ball and watching the striped ball hit another striped one. You cursed at yourself but then watched as both of the striped balls fell into the two, left and right, corner pockets.

“Oh!” you gasped, jumping up and attracting the attention of the men nearby again. You turned to look at Jongdae, your eyes glittering. “Is that good? Did I just hit two with one shot?”

“Looks like you did,” hesaid. “Are you sure you’ve never played this before?”

“Never!” you replied, suddenly very excited to continue. “It’s my turn again, right?”

Jongdae nodded, watching as you walked around the table, aiming to hit the striped ball that was just mere millimeters away from the pocket. Naturally, you hit that one successfully and without much struggle. A few proud claps were heard from people around you, as you smiled at them and then turned to look at your surprised boyfriend.

“What?” you asked him. “Suddenly afraid you’ll lose to an amateur?”

Catching your teasing tone, he decided to play along. “I won’t lose.”

“Oh, keep telling yourself that,” you smirked, walking around the table again. “Don’t worry, Dae. I’ll go easy on you.”

Scoffing, Jongdae watched as you tried to decide which of the two remaining striped balls to hit. You finally settled on the one in the middle of the table. It took you another five minutes to decide which pocket you wanted to send that ball to. After you finally decided and leaned over the table to aim, you heard other men whisper about which tactic they’d use if they were in your position. It was clear that your and Jongdae’s game had quite an audience already.

Your shot was off, though. The striped ball rolled into the wall of the table, jumping off of it and almost sending the cue ball into the pocket.

“It’s your turn, I guess,” you said, moving away from the table.

Jongdae groaned, realizing that you left the cue ball in a really uncomfortable position for him. He truly showed his skills by aiming to hit the closest solid ball, and successfully sending it flying into the left corner pocket.

“One down,” you said, clapping slowly. “Six to go.”

Jongdae didn’t look up at you, focusing on the table instead. He walked around the table a few times but didn’t find a ball that’d be an easy hit. Finally, he settled on a challenge and… failed. His solid ball hit your striped one, which slid easily into the nearest pocket.

“Oh, yay!” you jumped up, realizing that only one striped ball was left. “Thank you!”

Jongdae groaned. “I think my cue stick is broken.”

You laughed at this, standing at the end of the table and aiming to hit the only remaining striped ball. “Hey, what happens if I hit this one, though?”

“You have to hit the black eight-ball, too,” he told you. “It’s the final ball of the game.”

“And if I hit it successfully?”

“You win.”

Smirking at this, you spent a few minutes aiming. When you finally hit, it seemed as though everyone watching this held their breaths... and the striped ball reached its destination, falling into the destined pocket. You turned around to look at Jongdae with a huge grin on your face.

“One ball left,” he told you, still finding a hard time believing that you were so good at this and this was your first time playing.

“You can do this,” one of the men standing nearby said to you and both you and Jongdae turned your heads to look at him. “Take a deep breath, relax your muscles, and hit that eight-ball.”

You smiled at this, not checking up on your boyfriend because you knew he was already clenching his jaw. Instead, you approached the pool table again, inhaling slowly before positioning your cue stick in front of the cue ball. Different mathematical and physical calculations went through your mind as you aimed to hit the last ball.

Everyone around you was quiet, giving you a chance to focus and do this. You could hear your heartbeat as you pulled your stick back, hitting the cue ball and raising your head to watch the eight-ball, which hit the corner of the pocket, rolled around for a moment, and then slipped inside of it with ease.

The men erupted in cheers as they all walked up to you to give you high-fives, letting you know that they were rooting for you. Laughing, you high-fived all of them and then finally turned to look to your boyfriend.

“Come on,” Jongdae said as soon as you walked up to him. “We’re leaving.”

“What, already?” you asked, your face falling. “I thought we’d play again.”

“We’re going home.”

“Why? Is it because I won?” you asked, not resisting the urge to smirk.

“No,” Jongdae said. “It’s because every single man in this place is watching your every move.”

You groaned. “Jongdae, come on. Apparently, I’m a pro at pool. I could whoop all of their asses.”

“The only ass you’re whooping in pool is mine,” he told you. “You look far too hot when you’re focused and that’s for my eyes only.”

“You’re kind of a sore loser, Dae.”

“You’re going to be kind of sore tomorrow morning.”

“Is that a threat?” you asked, suddenly intrigued.

“It’s a promise,” Jongdae replied, leading you out of the sports bar as quickly as he could, so he could get you home. “But unlike you, babe, I will _not_ be going easy on you.”


End file.
